The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a radio frequency (RF) antenna front end front end, and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to an RF waveguide module which incorporates multiple RF components.
Some RF signal processing is performed using waveguide (WG) components. These waveguide components are often provided with protruding flanges which serve for connecting the separate components together. These flanges may protrude several centimeters from the rest of the component, increasing the size of a system formed by connecting multiple components together by their flanges. Waveguide components connected by flanges typically require integration after the components are connected together.
Additionally, some microwave components, such as waveguide filters, include tuning screws. These tuning screws are used to adjust the electrical properties of the waveguide modules within a filter (e.g. by changing the electrical admittance of a post or iris) in order to obtain the required performance, and to compensate for production tolerances. A system formed from components with tuning screws generally requires tuning to electrically match the system components after they are connected together, in addition to tuning the separate system components, which may be a time-consuming and tedious process.
In US Pat. Appl. Publ. by 2007/0139135 Ammar et al. a diplexer includes a diplexer housing having transmit and receive waveguide channels formed within. A septum insert is placed between the diplexer housing and cover.
Additional background art includes European Pat. Appl. 1469548A1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,828,875 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,597,260.